Lazos inrrompibles
by Ghost iv
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si la persona mas importante entrara aun bosque mistico y cuando lo encuentras no vuelve igual que cuando entro? rukia ya lo experimento y tuvo que hacer mucho para que ichigo regresara a ser el mismo. ICHIRUKI


**Hola, aki traigo mi primer one-shot de bleach ichiruki**

**Ojala les agrade y me allá salido bien porque no pude revisarlo mucho XD**

**Disclaimer: bleach por obvias razones no es mío, le pertenece a Tite Kubo**

_**Lazos irrompibles.**_

Cerca de un bosque profundo, que los arboles tapaban casi gran parte de la luz del sol y más arriba era cubierto por una neblina tensa que no permitía observar más arriba de los arboles de gran tamaño dándolo como un lugar desconocido, en frente de este lugar hay un pueblo medio abandonado, pero aun poblado aunque muy poco conservado entre estos dos hay un mujer con una yukata negra de baja estatura y de cabello negro observando el bosque denso, esperando a que algo ocurriese en ese bosque que tiene una calma escalofriante, la mujer volteo su vista y se retiro del lugar, con un rostro decepcionado.

-No puedo creer que hayas aceptado ir… no puedo creer que lo hayan permitido ir…- Decía la mujer con tono de tristeza, pero tuvo que cambiar su ánimo al ver a un chico de cabello rojo, que la esperaba desde una esquina de los hogares maltratados.

-Renji ¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que yo quería estar sola…- Reprocho la mujer ocultando su tristeza por la que estaba pasando en su momento solitaria.

-Rukia… deberías preocuparte más por ti… casi no has comido desde que él se fue a esa misión, no dudes de el yo se que volverá.- Trato de animar a su amiga de la infancia que a pesar de su buena actuación la conocía suficiente para notar que estaba triste.

-Lose… pero él no sabe de ese lugar y no debía ir el…- Se sentía culpable por no detener a quien esperaba en el lugar que rogaba porque regresara sano y salvo el shinigami que ya no podía sentir su reiatsu aunque lo trate de detectar un capitán.

-Nosotros tampoco, pero Ichigo sabe cuidarse, derroto a Aizen en su intento por llegar al rey, no creo que una misión de rescate sea un problema para el.- Dijo en un tono muy seguro antes de emprender el viaje de regreso al Seireitei seguido de Rukia.

-_Espero que estés seguro de lo que dices…-_ Murmuro en sus pensamientos, pero tenía un mal presentimiento de lo que sucedería y recordaba el día en que Ichigo lo asignaron a la misión de rescate.

_**Rukia e Ichigo por obligaciones del comandante Yamamoto tuvieron que pasar todas sus vacaciones en la sociedad de almas por solo una emergencia que requerían de la presencia de ambos, no la pasaban mal, disfrutaron un poco de lo bello que tenia la sociedad de almas, con sus amigos, aunque Ichigo aun tenía problemas cuando Kempachi lo veía para retarlo a un duelo a muerte, no iban a pasar mucho trabajo, solo debían estar en presencia en la reunión, pero cuando sucedió la reunión no sabían que iban a estar más tiempo de lo que esperaban.**_

_**En una sala en la que solo estaban capitanes, tenientes, y algunos oficiales incluyendo a Rukia e Ichigo estaban esperando las indicaciones del comandante Yamamoto por la convocación de esta reunión.**_

_**-Todos los presentes lo he llamado para comunicarles que han sucedido anomalías en las afueras del Runkongai, han habido desapariciones en el bosque de la neblina, hace un mes se mando un escuadrón de tres a inspeccionar una actividad de hollow… pero ya no se supo de ese escuadrón, se mando un grupo de elite en busca de los oficiales una semana después de que se declararon perdidos el escuadrón, en otra semana solo uno del grupo de elite regreso… pero murió al día siguiente por sus graves heridas.- Pauso un momento su relato para que los demás miembros meditaran la situación cuando dio tiempo suficiente continuo su discurso.**_

_**-A pesar de la muerte de un compañero no fue una pérdida total, antes de que llegara su hora pudo pronunciar unas palabras, solo decía que sus compañeros siguen vivos pero atrapados, por lo tanto quiero que uno de los presentes valla por el bosque y rescate a los shinigamis.- pauso de nuevo el comandante a que los presentes reflexionaran y tomaran una decisión.**_

_**-¡YO IRE!- Alguien levanto la voz llamando la atención de los presentes, todos miraban sorprendidos con excepción del comandante Yamamoto y el capitán Kuchiki.**_

_**-Ichigo, no puedes ir, deja que los demás se encarguen, esto no tiene que ver con nosotros- Rukia trato de darle razones para ir a esa misión, aunque parecía simple para alguien del nivel de shinigami sustituto, tenía un mal presentimiento en esta misión.**_

_**-Hemos estado varados aquí ¿Solo para esto? Mejor acabo con este rollo y volvemos a karakura pronto.- Estaba decidido a ir, pero la shinigami no lo estaba, sentía algo malo en este problema, solo esperaba equivocarse o que los demás presentes negaran su participación.**_

_**El comandante Yamamoto al ver terminado la discusión de los shinigamis pensó un momento en la decisión de Kurosaki.**_

_**-Ante esta petición, necesito la aprobación de todos los oficiales presentes… Quien esté a favor de esta decisión levante la mano.- Los presentes después de un momento de meditación dieron su opinión, unos alzaron el brazo, otros se mantuvieron firmes, entre ellos Rukia estaba, pero ella no estaba calmada, un minuto después el más viejo en la sala tomo la decisión.**_

_**-Por decisión a voto, declaro que el que estará llevando la misión de rescate a los shinigamis perdidos será el shinigami sustituto Kurosaki Ichigo.- A pesar de que podía confiar en que Ichigo era muy fuerte no podía ignorar esa mala vibra que sentían ante esta misión de rescate.**_

_**A la mañana siguiente Ichigo tenía lo necesario para su misión, el, Rukia y otros oficiales conocidos por ellos lo acompañaron a las orillas del Runkongai en el que limitaba con el bosque que daba una apariencia de misterio, Ichigo ya iba a retirarse pero antes de entrar alguien le agarro le la muñeca izquierda, al voltear observo a Rukia que lo miraba con preocupación.**_

_**-No te preocupes, no creo que una búsqueda sea algo fácil, pero tampoco algo como para creer que no regresare.- Dijo el shinigami con toda seguridad, pero Rukia no quería mostrar sus verdaderas intenciones.**_

_**-¿Y quien dijo que estaba preocupada? Solo quería decirte que regreses rápido… quiero probar lo más pronto posible esa comida que tanto les gusta que viene de Italia llamada pizza… Además de que si no regresas pronto te iré a buscar, porque siempre pareces que no sobrevives sin mi.- Dijo en tono de superioridad, aunque sabían ambos que eso significaba un "regresa pronto… no me hagas esperar" después el shinigami sustituto soltó el agarre antes de adentrarse en el bosque y perderse de vista entre los densos arboles.**_

Han pasado dos semanas desde que Ichigo partió a la búsqueda a la primera semana aun podían sentir su reatsu aunque algo débil por la distancia y la interferencia que crea el bosque, era sorprendente para los del 12º escuadrón que podían detectarlo todavía, aunque era de esperarse de alguien que tenía un gran reiatsu haciendo fácil su detección, pero a mitad de la segunda perdieron la señal, pero no hacían nada, tenían que esperar más de una semana de la desaparición para que comenzaran a hacer una investigación.

Rukia aun tenía ese mal presentimiento presente desde la primera vez nunca salió de su mente y siguió pensando acerca de eso hasta que se dio cuenta de que ya iba llegado al seireitei , cuando ya estaban para ir a cominos distintos Renji la detuvo.

-Tranquilízate Rukia, se que el volverá, se que estas muy preocupada por él, pero tenle fe en que regresara.- El teniente trato de hacer sentir bien e la shinigami, pero esta aun no cambiaba su expresión.

-Lose, pero aun no me puedo quitar esta sensación.- Se sentía intranquila, no solo eso hacía que se preocupara mas por el shinigami sustituto que ella misma se descuido un poco, Renji logro hacerla entrar en razón aunque aún sigue igual, ha mejorado un poco.

Al llegar la mansión se fue directo a su habitación, no salió de allí hasta la hora de cenar, casi no hablo con su hermano en ese momento, antes de dormir, pensó en las palabras de su amigo teniente, pero tampoco quería ignorar esa sensación que señalaban a su mejor amigo del mundo real, después de un momento de meditación dejo eso a un lado se fue a dormir manteniendo su esperanza de que Ichigo regresaría sano y salvo, pero sus lazos eran tan fuertes que podían sentir a distancia lo que el otro siente.

Durante su descanso de la shinigami no podía quedarse calmada algo malo sucedía en su subconsciente, estaba teniendo un sueño, un sueño que podía cambiar sus planes en todo lo que iba a hacer en la ausencia de Ichigo.

_Contemplaba un bosque no había explorado antes, tenía una vista algo turbador, estaba de noche además de que se podía ver una niebla densa encima de los arboles, pero lo que llamo la atención de la shinigami era un grito y un sonido de explosiones no muy lejanas de su posición, y podía jurar que conocía por esa voz, pero fue interrumpida por rugidos escalofriantes que venían de lejos, pero lo que más le preocupo fue el dueño de esa voz que escucho al principio y sus sospechas fueron acertadas al ver que el que grito se dirigía hacia ella, pero Rukia estaba arriba de una colina de doscientos metros de donde se acercaba Ichigo se veía asustado, agitado y tenía algunas raspaduras en su traje se veía muy alterado, y se poda notar que huía de algo, trato de llamarlo, pero esta actuaba como si ella no existiera en el lugar, trato de llegar a él, pero por más que intentaba estaba inmóvil, solo podía contemplar la escena que estaba por suceder._

_Ichigo estaba de espaldas con el pie de la colina esperando a lo que los persiguiese, quería tomar la decisión de huir en otra dirección, pero su ataque anterior llamo la atención de las bestias que rugieron de forma salvaje que revelaba que detectaron a una presa y se dirigían a él, no tenia salida estaba entre la espada contra la pared, solo podía esperar a quien se le aparecía primero, su persecutor de hace rato o las bestias que se enteraron que había carne fresca cerca de ellos, se mantuvo en posición sin perder la vista de los lugares que apareciera algún atacante solo podía esperar a que saliera vivo de esta, aunque no podía sentía que podría ser su final y solo podría decir su quizás ultima confesión._

_-Rukia, lamento si no logro regresar vivo.- Fue sus últimas palabras de la noche que sorprendieron a la espectadora de la escena y seguido por la aparición de una sombra que solo parecía humo vivo, pero eso asusto al shinigami sustituto que antes de que pudiera hacer algo la sombra ataco al shinigami rodeándolo con su oscuro ser que la espectadora de todo lo sucedido solo pudo escuchar un grito._

_-¡RUKIA!-Se holló el grito antes de ser cambiado por un rugido salvaje que se oía en eco más lejano cada vez y la shinigami se perdía en la oscuridad y solo pudo atinar en gritar._

-¡Ichigo!- Grito Rukia después de la pesadilla que experimento, estaba asustada, sentía su respiración muy agitada.

_-Solo fue una pesadilla, pero fue muy real, casi sentía lo que sucedía en el momento, ahora siento que si fue mala idea dejar a Ichigo ir en esa misión._- Sin perder tiempo la shinigami salió de su habitación y se fue directo hacia la base de su escuadrón a prepararse.

Al llegar a la base se fue a buscar equipo se supervivencia para las misiones, solo fue para encontrar la comida compacta y una capucha para las noches frías, ya estaba por salir, hasta que se encontró con su capitán en la salida de la base.

-Ukitake-taicho ¿Qué hace usted aquí tan de madrugada?- Pregunto al capitán de pelo blanco sorprendida de su aparición muy poco favorable en estos momentos.

-¿Madrugada? Pero si ya está por amanecer Rukia, y ¿Por qué andas con tu equipo de misiones?- Interrogo a la shinigami, ya que sospechaba un poco para qué, pero quería saberlo de su propia subordinada.

Rukia no sabía si decirle la verdad a su capitán o mentirle, pero decidió por lo primero con esperanza de que entendiera la situación y la dejara ir por el shinigami sustituto.

-Voy a traer a Ichigo, se es esto parecerá una locura, pero creo que él está en peligro… puedo sentir que él está en problemas.- Sabia que si era sincera con su capitán lo comprendería, pero en esta ocasión no lo permitiría.

-Rukia, se que sientes que Kurosaki-san este en problemas, pero no puedo permitir que salgas a una misión tu sola, por favor, espera un poco y veras que todo saldrá bien.- Trato de convencer a Rukia de no hacer algo precipitado ya que el sabia de sus impulsos y no iba a permitir que uno de sus subordinados se exponga solo a un peligro.

-Está bien… pro no quiero esperar mucho.- Rukia abandono el lugar para alejarse un poco de su capitán que al parecer era el primero en llegar a la base.

En el seireitei solo había pocos guardias nocturnos pero solo para entrar vigilaban, para salir no los tomaban en cuenta, y menos si parecían shinigamis, así que cuando su capitán estaba a distancia aprovechando de su enfermedad podía escaparse sin que nadie la pueda detener.

_-Lo siento ukitake-taicho, pero no puedo ignorar a Ichigo en peligro_…- Menciono en sus pensamientos la shinigami antes de partir del seireitei sin llamar la atención de los guardias nocturnos que ya se retiraban por el amanecer.

Rukia se fue lo más rápido posible pasando cada zona del Runkongai tratando de no ser percibida y evitar problemas con los habitantes hasta llegar al lugar donde estuvo parada una vez en el día anterior viendo el limite donde pocos han cruzado, antes de seguir se detuvo un momento a pensar en que hacer al entrar y como encontrar a Ichigo en ese inmenso bosque.

-Espérame Ichigo, voy a sacarte de allí.- Sin retroceder entro al denso bosque que al igual que muchos se perdió de vista entre los árboles y la niebla que lo rodeaba.

El bosque al principio era tal como lo describían, pero a lo más profundo cada vez se veía un poco más despejado, pero aun estaba esa niebla que tapaba el cielo azul y apenas pasa un poco de luz solar, pero eso n le tomo importancia solo se concentraba en encontrar al shinigami sustituto que aun tiene la esperanza de encontrarlo sano y poder sacarlo de ese lugar.

-_Este lugar es inmenso, me va a costar trabajo encontrarlo, solo espero que mi ausencia no vaya a causar líos_.- Esperaba que nadie notara su repentina desaparición, lo cual los primeros en sospechar serian Renji y Ukitake-taichou.

Vago mas profundo en el bosque y entre más adentro se veían mas altos los arboles y menos número avían, pero siempre en cima de estos estaba la densa niebla que ocultaba el sol y el cielo, en poco tiempo que estuvo allí se sentía observado como si hubiera ojos invisibles para ella.

-Este bosque me da escalofríos, no sé cómo no hicieron investigación de esta área casi no expirada.- Suspiro la shinigami, la noche llego al lugar el cielo se veía un gris oscuro, Rukia busco un refugio para cualquier peligro, se adentro entre un árbol que sus raíces podían funcionar como una protección y camuflaje para no llamar la atención.

Se dispuso a descansar cerro sus ojos violeta y antes de dormir rezo por la seguridad del shinigami que espera encontrar pronto.

En el seireitei la noche entraba y los shinigamis regresaban a sus hogares y otro iban a hacer su trabajo nocturno, pero en una mansión el dueño del lugar observaba la luna con seriedad y algo de preocupación que solo se podía notar en sus ojos pero difícil de reconocer, a su lado se encontraban un anciano de barba medio larga, que solo esperaba alguna petición de su amo.

-¿Rukia no ha vuelto del treceavo escuadrón?- Pregunto al anciano que lo acompaña pero este negó.

-Kuchiki-sama, los compañeros de la señorita Kuchiki dicen que no la han visto y su capitán tampoco aunque dice que sospecha la razón, pero aun no lo comprueba.- Relato el anciano, Byakuya solo observaba la luna que estaba brillando a todo su esférica forma.

-Mañana lo iré a ver personalmente, solo espero que Rukia no haya hecho lo que creo.- Comunico al anciano antes de retirarse del lugar dejando al anciano que no movió la vista de la luna que estaba brillando mas de lo normal.

En el bosque de la neblina, Rukia preparo su lugar para dormir, no podía estar en peligro, estaba segura entre raíces gruesas de un gran árbol, los hollows no podían verla allí, era un buen sitio, pero aun sentía que algo andaba mal, pero no le dio importancia, cerró los ojos y se dispuso a descansar y desear que el siguiente día pueda encontrar al shinigami sustituto.

Una hora después Rukia se mantenía dormida, mas lejos de allí se escuchaba un olfateó, un ser estaba detectando algo, y si no se equivocada era carne fresca, y se fue directo hacia donde provenía ese olor vivo, paso los arboles no se podía apreciar toda su apariencia solo que corría a través de los arboles con agilidad y velocidad, buscando a su futura presa sin que nadie más se diera cuenta.

Llego al escondite en que se encontraba Rukia y no paso desapercibido que ella se encontraba en el árbol, pero él no esperaba una presa fácil, quería cazar y quería ver si su presa sería un buen aperitivo y la mejor forma de hacerlo era provocando a su presa.

-GROOOOAAAAR.- Rugió la bestia de forma amenazante provocando que Rukia se levantara de su escondite y se dio cuenta que había peligro cerca.

-Lo que me faltaba, ahora me voy a desvelar por esta… esta… esta cosa…- No sabía que era esa criatura y no se quería quedar a averiguarlo, porque ella sabia que estaba allí por ella así que uso el shumpo y salió de su refugio.

La criatura se percato0 de su huida y no izo nada más que ir por ella, pero en un solo segundo su gran forma desapareció.

Rukia seguía en su corrida por perder a su agresor, viendo hacia atrás y no haber nada dedujo que lo perdió, pero sus sospechas fueron descartadas al ver una silueta yendo a su misma velocidad entre los árboles, Rukia se alarmo a tal imprevisto, no podía creer que un ser bien grande podía alcanzarla, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un golpe a la shinigami que la mando a pie de un precipicio, Rukia se encontraba atrapada, estaba rodeada por la bestia y podía ver que era y era muy similar a esas criaturas que veía en los libros de cuentos sobre princesas atrapadas en un castillo y custodiados por un dragón, pero esta era diferente, no tenia alas, y aun no sabía si esta escupía fuego, tenía una apariencia terrorífica que simbolizaba respeto y a la vez temor.

-No me importa si estas a punto de morir de hambre, no voy a dejar que me interrumpas con mi objetivo.- Blandeo su espada en señal de agresión, el dragón no se movió, tenía una pose seria, estaba esperando a que su presa atacase, la shinigami había liberado su Zanpakutō e iba atacar.

-baila sode no…- No terminó la oración a ser impactada en la cabeza por una roca que cayó del precipicio dejándola desmayada, mala suerte para ella que el dragón no tenia ninguna sospecha de que si presa aun estaba viva y listo para ser devorada.

La criatura se acerco a Rukia que yacía inconsciente, el dragón acerco su hocico para meter el cuerpo a si enorme boca que ella cabía perfectamente, pero se detuvo, comenzó a olfatear su cuerpo de la shinigami, en varias partes de ella verificando algo en el olor luego de examinarla la metió a su hocico, pero no se la devoro la mantuvo en su boca pero lejos de los colmillos, como si se tratase de una de sus crías, se levanto y se iba a retirar del lugar, se fue lo más rápido posible, por el rugido de otras vestías que detectaron el dulce aroma de la shinigami.

Amanecía en el seireitei, en el cuartel del treceavo escuadrón un hombre alto de cabellera larga negra, entraba en busca de su capitán que estaba en su oficina leyendo reportes de algunos de sus subordinados, a pesar de su trabajo se percato de la presencia de Kuchiki Byakuya, suspendió un rato su labor y se dedico a hablar con su invitado.

-¿Que te trae por aquí Kuchiki taichou?- El capitán no dudaba de la aparición de Byakuya en su base y de seguro quería algunas respuestas.

-Supe ayer que Rukia no ha regresado de sus labores y que tampoco ha aparecido aquí, y sé que tienes una idea de a donde fue.- Byakuya seguía con su apariencia seria, y el capitán del treceavo escuadrón no mostro más que una sonrisa como siempre, pero cambio a una seria.

-Tienes razón, no ha aparecido y también me preocupa, sé que no regreso a karakura, y mis demás subordinados no saben tampoco, temo por lo que sospecho que hizo.- Las palabras de capitán Ukitake eran ciertas, Byakuya también estaba sospechando pero quería confirmarlo.

-¿Y que crees lo que habrá hecho?- Cuestionó el capitán del sexto escuadrón y no quería que fuera lo que él pensaba.

-Fue a buscar a Kurosaki-san en el bosque de la neblina, eso supongo, días en que desapareciera debió preocuparla tanto, creo que haberlo enviado fue un error.- Relato Ukitake, sorprendiendo al capitán Kuchiki no podía creer que ella se preocupara a ese nivel por ese niñato irrespetuoso, las cosas no iban a quedar así, pero primero sacaría a Rukia de ese lugar, luego intentar un rescate con Kurosaki… luego los matara a los dos.

-Voy a hacer una petición de búsqueda, no dejare que Rukia arriesgue su vida por ese niñato.- Después de decir sus palabras se retiro del lugar dejando a Ukitake solo en su despacho.

-Espero que Rukia y Kurosaki-kun salgan pronto o Kuchiki-san los sacara a rastras.- Murmuró sonrientemente de lo que es capaz el hermano de Rukia, aunque ve raro que aun no allá noticias, puede que si allá algo raro en ese misterioso bosque.

En otro lugar un shinigami aun estaba dormido, ella intentaba levantarse, pero aun estaba algo agotada para querer abrir los ojos.

-_Aahh ¿Qué sucedió? aun no estoy muerta_…-Estaba algo consiente, analizando su situación, trato de levantarse, pero lo sentía inútil, suponía que el dragón que la ataco no le atrajo "haciéndose la muerta" trato de nuevo de levantarse, pero se sentía rodeada, pero lo más raro es que no sentía el frio del bosque y el suelo un poco más suave, abrió lentamente los ojos y tratando de visualizar su alrededor podía observar que está en un cueva semi-oscura, y al ver lo que tenia atrapada a la shinigami se le crecieron los ojos de tamaño plato al saber que estaba en el dragón y la tenia atrapada por estar abrazada de él con una pierna, por suerte de ella la criatura está dormida.

-_Genial, ahora este animal me cree su damisela en custodiada, no tengo tiempo que perder tengo que salir_.- Intento mover un poco la gran pierna del dragón de piel roja con abdomen negro, pero solo hizo que la criatura se moviera y se acurrucara mas y apretando un poco más a la shinigami y esta se asusto mas al ver que la gran cabeza de la criatura estaba más cerca de ella que podía sentir su respiración muy cálida a pesar de los dos metros de distancia que tenían.

Rukia aun hacia el intento de huir ahora se salía lentamente para que el animal que lo mantenía abrazado no se percatara. Ya a una pierna de su libertas la saco y salió lo más rápido y sigilosamente de la cueva, en el exterior pudo notar que ya era medio día.

-Hasta la vista dragón descerebrado.- Sonrió triunfante la shinigami y se fue lo más rápido del lugar en retorno a su búsqueda.

Siguió su camino estuvo buscando rastros de reiatsu de Ichigo, no tuvo éxito hasta que encontró pequeños rastros, los siguió con esperanza de que esa péquela pista lo guiase a encontrar a quien desesperadamente preocupo, que ironía que al hacer preocupar tanto a Ichigo le causo que ella llegara a esa misma situación, el rastro cada vez se hacía más reciente sentía que se acercaba a la fuente del rastro corría entre los arboles con cuidado de no llamar la atención de otra bestia como la anterior, se acercaba, hasta que llego… no había nada, no estaba Ichigo, pero sorprendió a Rukia el lugar en que había llegado…

-Entonces no fue un sueño… fue una premonición.- Rukia estaba desilusionada, había llegado al lugar que había soñado en la que presencio el peligro que corrió Ichigo y en ese mismo lugar terminaba el rastro de reiatsu, pero aun tenía algo que hacer, buscar quien se lo llevo y encontrar respuestas.

Tenía que seguir aunque no encontró lo que buscaba al menos aria la labor de buscar a los desaparecidos, si es que seguían con vida, estaba por irse del lugar, pero un rugido le llamo la atención a la shinigami, no era igual al del dragón que la tuvo presa, era más agresiva y sabía que era lo que daba entender ese sonido, ya iba a retirarse con el shumpo, pero el dueño del rugido llego antes y la ataco antes de lograr escavar con una envestida fuerte mandándola al pie del barranco, pero aun no estaba vencida, saco a su Zanpakutō y se puso en guardia.

-Baila sode no shirayuki, Some no mai, Tsukishiro.- La Zanpakutō cambio de color a una blanca con un listón en el mango, acto seguido, debajo de la bestia se formo un circulo de hielo, con esa señal el dragón salió del área de peligro a tiempo, porque en un instante se formo una torre helada, pero no se quedo quieto, ataco a Rukia con otra envestida mas fuerte dándole de lleno a la shinigami que no reacciono a tiempo.

Las cosas no podían ponerse peor, ese ataque a Rukia la dejo con el tobillo torcido y algo lastimada por el duro golpe, pero tenía que ponerse más fea la situación, llego otro dragón similar al que la ataco no podía con ambos, y estaba casi inmóvil, solo podía mantenerse en guardia y atacar al primero que dé un paso cerca, las dos bestias iban a atacar, con un salto, pero a mitad del ataque fueron sorprendidos, uno de ellos cayó al suelo y también haciendo que el segundo detuviera el ataque a la shinigami, Rukia sorprendida, por la fuerza del golpe, y cuando vio el protagonista del ataque, era el mismo dragón que la tuvo cautiva solo una noche.

-_Genial… volvió para devorarme, espero que entre ellos se puedan matar_.- Pensó Rukia, era la testigo de una batalla de colosos que el vencedor se llevaría a la oji-violeta de premio, pero eran dos contra uno, y el dragón de rojo no se veía nada intimidado por el par que lo asechaba y amenazaba con sus garras.

El dragón de doble hocico no despego la mirada de sus adversario, pero la desvió un instante para ver a Rukia que yacía en el suelo consiente viendo a las vestías esperando quien ataca primero, esa distracción la aprovecharon los y se lanzaron contra el lagarto de doble hocico, antes de que se acercaran este desapareció frente a ellos dejándolos desconcertados, pero en el siguiente segundo recibieron una gran tacleada de parte de su contrincante de mando a uno retorciéndose en el suelo y el otro era víctima de la agresión del dragón rojo que no le paraba de morder el cuello con gran fuerza, haciendo que el dragón que no paraba de sangrar en el cuello se quedara inmóvil para no moverse más, solo quedo uno y estaba furioso por la muerte de su camarada, demostrándolo con un rugido lleno de ira, pero el asesino no se vio nada intimidado, la bestia enfurecida se lanzo hacia él y este solo espero su ataque, para cuando estaba cerca de darle el golpe, cayó al suelo fuertemente, y se dio cuenta que su contrincante esta encima de él, no pudo levantarse, le faltada las fuerzas y el otro solo observaba a su siguiente víctima antes de darle el golpe final. Abrió su hocico y de él salió un rayo blanco que destellaba una luz muy fuerte que Rukia desde donde estaba tuvo que cerrar los ojos, cuando termino el destello vio que el dragón que estaba tirado, ya no tenía cabeza, había desaparecido, solo quedo el resto de su cuerpo, no podía creer que ese dragón rojo tuviera tal poder, pero se dio cuenta que el vencedor iba hacia ella reclamando su premio, y Rukia como guerrera no lo iba a permitir.

-Aléjate de mi maldito lagarto mutante.- Amenazo con su Zanpakutō, pero este no retrocedía, sabía que ella estaba indefensa, ella pensaba que era su fin, no podía huir, no podía atacarlo, esperaba su fin, pero no llego… otra vez, sentía que algo la elevaba y se dio cuenta que el dragón la tenia agarrada de su yukata llevándola colgada de su hocico.

-¡Bájame ahora mismo dragón estúpido!- Objecionó la shinigami, también le daba golpes donde alcanzaba pero este como si no los sintiera siguió su camino con la shinigami colgada de su hocico.

Un rato después de caminata del dragón Rukia dejo de forcejear y se resigno de que el animal no le iba a hacer daño, pero aun tenía dudas de que iba a hacer con ella, y no se quería quedar a averiguarlo, tenía que encontrar a alguien, cuando sintió que el movimiento de su "transporte" se detuvo, vio que la llevo a un rio con una cascada que al interior tiene una cueva, pero no profunda, la llevo hasta allí y la bajo al suelo poco húmedo, cuando Rukia vio mejor la cueva pudo ver que allí había un manantial con plantas medicinales que crecen en lugares húmedos y rocosos, se olvido de que alguien la custodiaba y se concentro en ir a la fuente de agua tomo algunas de las hojas de algunas plantas, las mojo con el agua purificada que salía en la cueva y se amarro la hoja en algunas partes lastimadas con tela sacada de su yukata, sintiendo un alivio en sus lastimadas, y aprovecho en lavarse un poco su cuerpo con el agua fresca de la cascada, pero se dio cuenta que ella no estaba sola.

-¡¿Y tú que me ves?! De todas las bestias en ese maldito bosque eres el único que no me daño, pero por eso no te voy a tener ninguna confianza y no seré tu princesita para que me tengas como un trofeo que cuidar, ¡¿me oíste?!- Actuó como es la shinigami, tratando de enojar al reptil que le acompaña, pero esto solo se acerco asustando a Rukia, pero más se sorprendió cuando en vez de mordida, recibió un gran lamido dejando medio cuerpo de Rukia llena de baba de dragón.

Rukia quedo paralizada con ese gesto, había oído de perros que lamian a sus amos como gesto amistoso o de felicidad, pero cuando te lame una lengua más grande que es otra historia, y ella lo acaba de experimentar al menos puede saber que no se lo va a devorar, solo se fue rápido a la cascada y se quito la ropa quedando desnuda ante el animal, pero no le importo se sentía muy desagradable tener mucha baba de dragón que olía a quemado.

Cuando termino de bañarse y lavado su ropa lo dejo secando en otro lado bajo le poco sol que podía alcanzar mientras ella pensaba en cómo encontrar a los demás supervivientes y a Ichigo, caminaba de un lado a otro semidesnuda, pensando e ignoraba que el dragón no le perdía de vista como si fuera lo más entretenido del bosque y probablemente lo sea.

-_Ya llevo día y medio en este lugar y me he metido en líos que ni idea como es que Salí de ellos, nadie había dicho que en la sociedad de almas hubieran esos animales salvajes… y ahora soy "amiga" de uno, que bajo he caído… ¿un momento? si este dragón conoce el lugar, podría llevarme con los shinigamis perdidos, de seguro este puede llevarme, debe tener algo de inteligencia si puede acabar a dos de su especie el solo.- _Pensó la shinigami en su forma de encontrar a los perdidos y con esperanza de encontrar a Ichigo, solo necesitaba hablar con el reptil y tratar de hacerlo razonar.

-Oye… e-este ¡dragón, ven acá!- No sabía cómo llamarlo, pero el dragón se acerco a ella como si entendiera a su llamado.

Cuando se acerco con precaución agarro su cabeza con sus pequeñas manos y le miro fijamente a los ojos del reptil.

-Desde que entre a este bosque infernal, no he visto más que problemas, ahora necesito toda tu ayuda, ahora eres lo único que me puede servir, necesito que me guíes en este bosque, de seguro sabes donde están mis compañeros, mira mis compañeros vistan igual que yo.- Dijo Rukia mientras se ponía su ropa que ya se había secado y modelaba para el dragón que solo observaba sus acciones.

-Debites ver a algún shinigami vestido como yo, por favor recuerda si vistes a alguno…- El dragón bajo la cabeza en señal de pensamiento o eso cree Rukia, después de un momento se acerco a ella e inclino su cabeza invitándola a subir, después de asegurarse de que estaba encima camino y fue aumentando la velocidad.

Fue un largo recorrido de medio día, a pesar de que iba a casi cien kilómetros por hora, pero en un momento llego a un lugar que aun era dominado por la neblina y el dragón se detuvo frente a una cueva que estaba a su tamaño para entrar y para su suerte, el animal mitológico tenia escamas que brillaban con intensidad en lo oscuro, ahora podría ser oficial, si regresaba a la sociedad de almas le pediría a su nii-sama si podría conservarlo como mascota, total ya estaba casi domesticado. No fueron a llegar muy profundo de la cueva, pero lo llevo hasta donde se podía apreciar objetos ajenos del lugar.

-¡Las pertenecías del escuadrón dos!- Pudo observar que avían fogatas apagadas, algún pergamino y nunca falta una que otra botella de sake.

Pero lo que sorprendió a Rukia fue ver ropa de shinigamis rota como si a alguien se la arranco, el dragón se percato de Rukia, pero no entendía porque la preocupación, pero lo olvido, la noche llegaba y no faltaban de los rugidos de las bestias que salían por la noche, a si que Rukia voto por quedarse en la cueva con el dragón, porque ya se había encariñado con él, y solo basto con un poco de obediencia además, desde que comenzó a ir en su lomo ha sentido una esencia de seguridad que le era muy familiar, pero lo ignoro, puso sus cosas para dormir y el dragón se le acerco y se coloco al lado de ella cerca de la fogata que ella hizo, pero no molesto a la shinigami, un rato después el lagarto se durmió, y la shinigami que estaba cómoda en el vientre de su acompañante aprovecho y leyó el diario que quedo en las pertenecías del escuadrón dos a ver si encontraba una pista para encontrar supervivientes.

-_Día tres de la búsqueda, no encontramos nada, pero seguimos un rastro que puede ser de los desaparecidos, aun no sabemos qué pero en las noches sentimos que algo nos observa, y aunque nos turnamos para dormir nos sentimos inseguros, pero en las cuevas hemos evitado peligros._- Rukia leía lo que había escrito uno de los subordinados de la capitana Soi Fong, aunque eso no la ayudaba mucho, pero aun tenía más que leer.

-_Día cinco, llegamos hasta donde llegaba el rastro pero solo encontramos ropa desgarrada, pero ningún cadáver, tampoco sangre… eso fue extraño, pero lo más extraño es que nos ataco una criatura enorme, pero no era un hollow, pero estaba al tamaño de uno, no tardamos en acabarlo, pero nos trajo más problemas después cuando atrajo mas de ellos, logramos escapar, pero al ir al camino de regreso no encontrábamos el camino, la niebla era más densa, y cada vez siento que ese ser que nos observa tiene algo que ver_.- A pesar de tener mucho valor ese escrito le dio miedo como un relato de terror y por impulso se aferro a la pata del dragón que dormía aun, tenía miedo de que ese ser que acosaba a los shinigamis también persiga a ella, en un rato se calmo y prosiguió en leer lo demás.

-_Día seis, algo extraño sucede, nuestro compañero desde que volvió de un reconocimiento actuaba más raro, aunque sea un novato actuaba mas como un animal, cuando tratamos de matar a otra de esas bestias, el novato no uso su Zanpakutō uso sus dientes para lastimarlo, además de que es más distante de nosotros, y juro que lo escuche gruñir en algunas ocasiones, espero que esto termine pronto._– Leyó parte del escrito, para ella era que se estaba convirtiendo en hollow o algo parecido, pero vio que hay mas escrito en el mismo día y prosiguió.

-_Estoy a la medio noche o más tardar, estoy entre el bosque con un camarada, nos separamos del grupo cuando estábamos dispuestos a dormir y descubrimos que uno de esos animales estaba en la misma cueva, provenía donde el novato dormía, y suponemos que lo mato , porque no salió mi compañero y yo nos refugiamos en un árbol alto para observar lo debajo o lo que podemos por la niebla, espero ver a mis camaradas bien… si es que los encontramos o seguimos vivos para eso.-_ Por un momento Rukia se sintió con mucha suerte de tener de aliado a una de esas bestias poderosas, o quien sabe que hubiera sido de ella al no topárselo, aun había más escritos así que decidió continuar.

-_Séptimo día, bajamos del árbol proseguimos con la búsqueda de nuestros compañeros, no tardamos mucho en encontrar los primeros o eso pensaba, pero eran los únicos, me contaron que solo nos dividimos en dos eran cuatro, pero lo que nos contaron, era como una historia de terror… no sé cómo explicarlo, pero lo que el líder nos dijo es que cuando lograron escapar del peligro, otro colega andaba actuando igual que el novato, pero este se transformo en otra de esas bestias, eso provoco que uno de nosotros escapara del miedo y no lo han encontrado, y nos conto que no tuvieron otra opción que matarlo, no supieron cómo es que se transformo, pero mi opinión es que este lugar esta maldito, y no creo que pase mucho tiempo para que eso nos pase a nosotros, volvimos al lugar donde estaba muerto el animal que antes era un compañero, lo examinamos por nosotros mismo antes de que su carne muerta atrajera otras, al examinarlo lo poco que pudimos notamos que la diferencia era que uno de sus colmillos era muy similar al de su Zanpakutō._- Rukia estaba asombrada, no podía creer que esas bestias eran shinigamis… o algunos de ellos, pero siguió leyendo porque quedaba lo ultimo escrito.

- _Decimo primer día, nos refugiamos en un lugar elevado, pero siempre cambiábamos de lugar, no era seguro, ya estábamos perdiendo la esperanza de salir, pero en nuestro camino hallamos una vida, un shinigami, pero tenía el cabello naranja…- _Rukia se asombro ante tal hallazgo, eso daba a entender que Ichigo logro encontrarlos y tal vez aun este vivo, siguió leyendo buscando mas respuestas.

- _Era un shinigami que fue enviado a buscarnos sentí las ganas de abrazarlo… pero mi orgullo era primero, pasamos la noche y le contamos lo sucedido. Antes de ir a dormir escuchamos varios rugidos tensos y enojados, y a parte otro muy diferente, parecía como el de una mujer en pena, eso nos pertuvó, y vimos de esas bestias salieron más de lo que pensábamos que existían y lo más raro es que no se peleaban entre ellos, veíamos en ocasiones como se peleaban por territorio o por comida, pero no hacían nada más que búsqueda con el olfato y también veíamos una sombra que los acompañaba y tenía la silueta de una mujer aunque se notaba poco, no pudimos verla más porque ella nos delato y las feroces bestias que las llamo dragones el shinigami sustituto, nos fuimos tan rápido con el shumpo, pero estos aun nos localizaban con el olfato que dejamos, nos refugiamos en un lugar alto, para planear una estrategia de salida, pero el shinigami sustituto nos dio un mapa para salir y el se iba a quedar a distraerlo… no confiábamos mucho en que pudiera solo, pero sus logros anteriores nos convenció, nos fuimos y él se quedo atrás para darnos la oportunidad de salir de este infierno. Tomamos el rumbo toda la noche y en un par de horas vimos algo imposible… regresamos al lugar donde empezamos, había una gran destrucción, no había nada, o eso creíamos, pero vimos a la sombra que estaba con los dragones y esta ataco a nuestro líder del grupo y este se transformo mutando, nos largamos lo más rápido posible del lugar pero otro camarada lo atrapo, seguimos hasta llegar a una cueva, nos quedamos un rato, pero no se cuanto tiempo estaremos a salvo y no creo que salgamos vivos, as que escribo lo último, espero que alguien encuentre mi bitácora y que alguien nos salve, ya no puedo escribir mas… ya viene la bruja que nos maldijo desde que entramos._- Leyó lo ultimo escrito, Rukia no podía creerlo, los dragones a los que se enfrento y que a ninguno logro matar eran shinigamis, o alguna otra cosa, convertida en dragones, ahora la pregunta que se hizo fue ¿Quién será el dragón que tanto me protegió?

Volteo a ver a su acompañante de escamas durmiendo tranquilamente y sentía algo de esperanza de que pueda ser a quien buscaba con desesperación, recordó lo escrito en el diario, uno de los colmillos tenia la forma de su Zanpakutō, y aprovecho que tenía su boca abierta para expulsar el calor extra que tenia, gracias a los libros de animales de Yuzu reviso cada uno con esperanza de que uno se pareciera a zangetzu, y lo encontró al fondo un colmillo negro con un filo blanco, pero vio raro que había otro colmillo similar al otro lado, pero este tiene el filo negro y la hoja blanco, pero no le dio importancia, al fin encontró a quien buscaba aunque no lo esperaba así, pero estaba a salvo y eso era lo que importaba y lo llevaría al seireitei esperando a que el escuadrón doce logre encontrar la forma de volverlo a la normalidad.

Ya era de día, y Rukia ahora con lo que leyó en el diario no hay razón para quedarse allí así que decidió regresar, con Ichigo aunque no sabe si la recuerda, pero al menos esta feliz de que su lazo aun los une y lo comprueba la forma de actuar del dragón, dirigía a Ichigo a donde debía ir, llegando al camino que los regresara a las orillas del Runkongai, Rukia llevaba amarrado del hocico de Ichigo, como a un perro que lo llevan de paseo, para Ichigo a pesar de que en ese estado parecía no recordar a Rukia, lo trataba como antes o mas cariñoso, pero no le importaba. Pero de repente aparecieron varios shinigamis rodeando a los viajeros.

-¡Encontramos a la shinigami Kuchiki!- Grito uno de los oficiales que altero al dragón sintiendo se amenazado, cosa que Rukia noto rápido e hizo algo para calmarlo.

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada, todo está bien.- Rukia hizo que acercara su cabeza para acariciarlo y darle seguridad, haciendo que Ichigo no atacara a los shinigamis que aparecieron, pero aun no se fiaba de ellos.

Entre la niebla llego un agitado Renji, que al verla se alegro de verla sana y salva y fue corriendo a abrazarla, pero detuvo su carrera cuando vio que ella estaba acompañada por un ser que le miraba amenazante.

-Rukia, ¿Cómo es que volviste? y ¿Qué es esa cosa que te acompaña?- Reclamo Renji al ver que no podía acercarse a ella, por la bestia de tres metros de altura.

- Luego te lo explico Renji, ahora quiero regresar a casa, y por favor mantengan distancia con él, ahora lo que más quiero es que no lo asusten o hará un gran alboroto.- Dijo la Kuchiki mientras jalaba la cuerda del dragón rojo y este solo obedeció caminando a la misma dirección que Rukia seguida por los demás shinigamis.

-Esto no le gustara a Kuchiki taicho.- Murmuro Renji, por el "nuevo" amigo de Rukia, y por la forma en que mira a los otros con sus ojos de color ámbar podría causar líos.

Durante el trayecto fueron escoltados por los shinigamis del escuadrón seis, el dragón se acostumbro a la presencia de los acompañantes extras, cuando llegaron a las orillas del Runkongai el capitán Kuchiki los recibió, pero no se espero que Rukia volviera acompañada de un animal.

-Rukia…- Fue lo único que dijo el capitán, pero era obvio lo que trataba de decir ante la presencia de tal animal que ellos desconoces y que su hermana trae alegremente.

Rukia sabía lo que decía su hermano, así que fue a un árbol muy grueso de tronco y amarro la correa que hizo para Ichigo, para que no se fuera o que causara problemas, siempre y cuando los demás mantuvieran distancia, pero para asegurarse, decidió hablar con él.

-Hazme caso y no vallas a comerte a los demás y quédate quieto, no tardare mucho.- Mando Rukia a Ichigo que este no objesionó y se acomodo en el suelo como perrito obediente, mientras veía a Rukia retirarse hacia donde estaba el capitán y su teniente.

-Rukia, lo que hiciste fue algo impulsivo, y no desvistes irte sin antes de esperar a que realizaran una misión de búsqueda nueva.- Comenzó con la discusión Byakuya, hablando tanto como un superior y como su hermano, mientras que Renji solo asistía dándole la razón a su capitán.

-Pero lo que más me sorprendió es que no volviste con tu amigo humano y regresaste contenta con ese animal salvaje.- Renji volvió a darle la razón a su capitán, pero Rukia no se vio nerviosa, ni avergonzada.

-Perdón por desobedecerte nii-sama pero era mi deber volver y traer a salvo a Ichigo.- Los oficiales se sorprendieron, para ellos hablaba como que si su misión ha sido cumplida, pero no había vuelto con el shinigami sustituto.

-Creo que irte unos días te ha hecho un poco mal Rukia.- Comento el teniente amigo de la Kuchiki, pero ella no se enojo, era un poco comprensible el porqué dijo eso.

-Puede ser difícil de creer, pero ese animal que traje es Ichigo…- Eso sorprendió a su hermano y a su amigo, no podían creer que ese animal salvaje, sea Ichigo, y eso trajo más dudas.

-Las respuestas están en este diario, fue escrito por uno del grupo de rescate del escuadrón segundo antes de morir.– Les mostro el pergamino que encontró en la cueva y se los entrego a los oficiales.

-Supe que es Ichigo porque a diferencia de los otros dragones que me atacaron, este me protegió como si ya fuéramos amigos, y también porque uno de sus colmillos casi tiene la forma de su Zanpakutō como explica en el diario, lo traje para que pudieran encontrar una solución de volverlo a la normalidad.- Byakuya observaba al lagarto que este solo le devolvía la mirada, pero este los hacía con muchos celos y el ceño fruñido.

-No cabe duda que actúa como Kurosaki, pasaremos la noche en este lugar, mandare un mensaje al seireitei, no podemos llevar a Kurosaki, podría causar problemas en el camino.- Ordeno el capitán, mas sus subordinados, se fueron a preparar el campamento para pasar la noche, Rukia se fue de nuevo con Ichigo dragón que este estaba en la misma posición, quieto.

-¿Me extrañaste lagarto desarrollado?- Dijo la shinigami con su clásica voz de actriz tratando de provocar a Ichigo, aunque a pesar de no saber de sí mismo por instinto respondió con estirar su cuello a ella y atrayéndola a él y dándole una buena lamida con su larga lengua.

-¡Qué asco! Esto es peor que decirme enana.- Se arrepintió de su burla ya que termino con baba de dragón, pero se lo quito con un pañuelo que llevaba, después, Ichigo inclino su cabeza para ponerlo al lado de la shinigami rozándola al pecho de Rukia.

-_Si no fuera porque no es humano ya le hubiera golpeado por pervertido_.- Pensó Rukia por la acción de Ichigo, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza relajando al lagarto mítico.

Paso la noche y Rukia no se separo de Ichigo, durmiendo a su lado con la calidez de la piel del dragón, paso la noche para dar la bienvenida a un nuevo día, continuaron con su camino por el Runkongai, no había mucha señal de vida en los límites, pero era un nido de bandidos, pero era menos preocupante ir en grupo, el camino no andaba complicado los shinigamis mantenían distancia con Ichigo dragón y a la única que se quedaba cerca era Rukia, todo iba tranquilo.

Hasta que aparecieron shinigamis del escuadrón doce que mas que ayudar solo se enfocaron en lanzar cuerdas que se amarraban a Ichigo dragón provocando que este se enfurezca, y también a Rukia.

-¡Oigan! ¡¿Que creen que están haciendo?!- Grito furiosa Rukia, e iba a impedir que los del escuadrón doce siguieran con su labor, pero Renji la sujeto antes de que hiciera algo precipitado.

Los shinigamis del escuadrón doce trataron de inmovilizar al dragón amarrándolo, pero solo provoco que la bestia se enojara y los lanzara con su propia fuerza jalando de las cuerdas, continuo haciendo eso hasta que uno de ellos le disparo un dardo dando en la pierna de Ichigo dragón, haciendo que el lagarto mítico se balanceara hasta caer dormido en el suelo, dando la oportunidad a los captura dores de seguir con su misión, pero entre ellos Rukia les impidió el paso después de librarse del agarre de Renji.

-¡¿Qué creen que hacen?! ¡Más vale que lo dejen en paz o se las verán con migo!- Grito la shinigami en defensa de Ichigo, los otros shinigamis de bata blanca solo la ignoraron y dieron paso a su capitán Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

-¡¿Por qué tanto retraso?! ¡Tenemos que llevar a este monstruo a revisión!- Se detuvo a ver a la pequeña Kuchiki entre él y el dragón que aun estaba dormido por el tranquilizante.

-Kurotsuchi taicho le pido con todo respeto que dejen en paz a mi dragón, no es uno de sus hollows que captura para sus investigaciones.- Rukia mantenía su enojo ante un capitán y trataba de que dejaran en paz a Ichigo, pero el capitán de escuadrón dos no es alguien que le importe eso.

-Qué clase de petición es esta, no permitiré que un espécimen raro se me escape de las manos, vallase con su hermano, que yo tengo mucho que hacer.- Se iba a retirar para ver al espécimen que capturo pero fue detenido por la presencia de Byakuya.

-Yo no llame al seireitei para que usted venga a llevarse a esa criatura.- Byakuya buscaba respuesta del porque Mayuri pudo llegar allí y tener la libertad de tomar al dragón como un objeto de colección.

-Pues déjeme decirle que tengo permiso del comandante Yamamoto en capturar a la bestia que encontraron para ser examinada y tengo muchas curiosidades sobre ella, no creí que aun existieran o si alguna vez existieron.- Dijo el capitán de piel pálida, antes de regresar con su teniente que anotaba cada parte de la criatura que estaban colocándolo en una jaula a su medida.

Rukia estaba deprimida, no sabía lo que harían con Ichigo con un capitán como Mayuri, Byakuya noto eso y lo único pe podía hacer es darle apoyo a su hermana.

-No te preocupes, no dejare que le hagan daño.- Trato de consolar a su hermana, después de eso se retiro hacia donde se encuentra el capitán Kurotsuchi, Renji se le acerco y miraba con lastima al dragón como era enjaulado dejándolo en una poción que esa prisión lo dejaba inmóvil.

-Siempre creí que volverían, pero no imagine que Ichigo le pasara algo, solo espero que se encuentre una solución.- Dijo Renji, mientras los shinigamis aun veían como preparaban al dragón en su jaula y cerrándola con varios candados de acero reforzado igual que los barrotes que estaban a la medida de la posición del lagarto, pero voltearon su vista al capitán Kuchiki que se acercaba a ellos con su misma expresión.

-Rukia, el capitán Kurotsuchi ha accedido a que te puedes acercar a la criatura, cuando lleguemos al seireitei trataremos de arreglar este problema… y trata de que Kurosaki no vaya a alterarse.- Por primera vez le dijo por su apellido al dragón sorprendiendo a Rukia y a Renji por tal respeto a pesar de que se volvió algo poco honorable, pero le agradecieron por lo que logro.

Otra noche en el Runkongai Rukia no podía dormir, se sentía mal por cómo estaba su amigo que ya era mucho con que lo convirtieran en animal, ahora anda en una jaula y sin poder moverse, salió de su tienda y orden legal pudo acercarse al Ichigo, vio como estaba llevaba un bozal y no podía mover ningún musculo, sus ojos detonaban algo de tristeza, Rukia no podía verlo así, y se quedo a su lado acariciándole su gran cabeza tratando de transmitirle tranquilidad.

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, ya verás que pronto volverás a la normalidad y te llevare de regreso a casa y hare que olvides esta pesadilla.- Hizo lo posible para animar a Ichigo, mientras que este solo Rukia suavemente para la shinigami que está a su lado consolándolo.

Al día siguiente continuaron su camino, Rukia no se separo de Ichigo, para que este no aprovechara y lastimara a los subordinados del capitán Kurotsuchi, que a pesar de estar encerrado aun podía lanzarles llamas, en el paso por el Runkongai donde ya había población la gente no dejaba de observar a la criatura que llevan en una jaula gigante, arrastrándolo en las calles, hasta que llegaron a las puertas del seireitei, cuando cruzaron vieron que estaba el comandante Yamamoto para recibirlos , lo cual no le gusto mucho al capitán Mayuri.

-Kuchiki taichou me solicitado mi presencia para verificar una teoría que pienso verificar antes de que lo lleves a tu laboratorio Kurotsuchi taichou.- Dijo el anciano de barba trenzada lo cual provoca una mirada llena de ira hacia el hermano de Rukia.

-¡Esto solo retrasa mi investigación! ¡¿Qué es lo que le digites?!- Exigió el capitán científico al capitán noble, que este no se dejo intimidar.

-Solo hice lo mismo que tu, hacer una petición sin el consentimiento de otros.- Se mantuvo serio y Rukia veía con admiración y gratitud de su hermano, porque así podría liberar de las torturas del capitán Mayuri y de sus dolorosos experimentos.

-Muy bien, quiero ver si es cierto lo que me dijo Kuchiki taichou, veamos el hocico de esta criatura.- El anciano trato de acercarse a Ichigo dragón, pero cuando este percibió su cercanía se altero y dio un respiro hostil expulsando fuego en sus fosas nasales causando la reacción de sus subordinados, pero Rukia fue más rápida y se acerco a Ichigo.

-Tranquilo, no te pasara nada, estoy contigo…- Hizo lo mismo que la primera vez, tranquilizo a Ichigo y los shinigamis vieron sorprendidos como una bestia obedecía a Rukia sin ninguna oposición.

-_Cada vez creo que lo que dijo Kuchiki taichou es verdad, solo se dé una persona que actúa muy dócil con ella._- Pensó el comandante de los trece escuadrones, se volvió a acercar, a Ichigo dragón y este iba a hacer la misma acción de antes, pero Rukia lo calmo dándole señal que no le pasara nada, el comandante llego a una distancia conveniente y también acaricio donde alcanzaba su mana a Ichigo dragón tratando de transmitirle confianza.

-Kuchiki Rukia, ¿podría pedirle a su amigo que nos muestre sus colmillos?- Pregunto el anciano de la mejor manera para no incomodar a Ichigo dragón y también quito el seguro del bozal que le pusieron para ver mejor lo que quiere comprobar.

-No creo que me vaya a entender esa orden, pero creo saber cómo provocarlo a hacerlo.- Respondió la Kuchiki mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una barra de chocolate que había guardado para Ichigo cuando volviera, y no había mejor forma de convencer a Ichigo a abrir su hocico que una de sus postres favoritos.

Quito el bozal por completo y le mostro ante Ichigo la barra de chocolate y cuando Ichigo lo olfateó ni lento ni perezoso, abrió su hocico para que le introduzca el postre, mientras esperaba Yamamoto pudo observar que uno de sus colmillos es similar a su Zanpakutō negra con un filo blanco, cuando verifico que lo dicho por Byakuya es cierto se retiro y Rukia le lanzo a su hocico el chocolate por la que rogo y se lo merecía mientras Yamamoto se reunía con los demás shinigamis a dar un mensaje.

-Compañeros, después de ver lo que me relato Kuchiki taichou puedo confirmar que es el shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo, y he decidido que este bajo investigación sobre las causas de su transformación y encontrar una cura, eso se lo dejo a los escuadrones cuarto y doceavo, y como ultimo agregado Kurosaki estará en vigilancia por la shinigami Kuchiki Rukia y no estará encerrado, ¡es una orden!- al terminar de dar su discurso se retiro con su teniente dejando a Rukia feliz, porque las cosas andan mejorando.

Durante el poco tiempo que paso, Ichigo dragón ha pasado por pruebas por los escuadrones cuatro y doce, a mala gana de parte del capitán Mayuri, pero aun no había algún resultado positivo para regresarlo a la normalidad, pero al menos no causaba problemas, se acostumbro a la presencia de varios shinigamis y le dio confianza a Renji, pero solo se mantenía afectuoso a Rukia, y eso le daba celos a Yachiru que siempre quiso montarlo, y Byakuya que pensaba que ella la pasaba demasiado tiempo con él, pero Rukia no perdía esperanza de que el volviese y que volvieran al mundo humano.

Cuando el capitán Ukitake se entero del estado de Ichigo se le hizo familiar esta situación y también sobre la sombra que relata el diario, y se fue a la biblioteca con su amigo el capitán Kyoraku, porque el sabia que la respuesta estaba por allí y también lo presentía su compañero

-Aahh donde habrá quedado ese libro, ya tiene más de quinientos años que no lo leemos, ¿De verdad crees que es ese el que buscamos?- El capitán de kimono rosado buscaba entre libros y otro un libro en que se entretuvieron en sus buenos años, y según su amigo este libro podría tener la respuesta a todo el problema que ocurre.

-Sí se que debe estar por aquí, y sé que este libro tiene algo que ver con lo que le sucedió a Kurosaki-san.- Ukitake revisaba los libros de otro nivel con una escalera buscando el mismo libro, pero esta igual que su compañero.

-Debimos traer a Nanao-chan de seguro ella si sabría donde esta.- El capitán quería ir a la flojera, pero debía seguir, mas porque Ukitake tenía buenas razones para hacerlo lo más rápido posible.

-Lo dudo este libro no ha sido utilizado más que por nosotros y dudo que pueda después del todo el trabajo que le quedo por hacer en tu oficina jejeje- Ambos volvieron con buscar e libro que tanto empeño le ponen al encontrarlo.

Mientras en el jardín de la mansión Kuchiki Rukia estaba en un pequeño día de campo con Hinamori, Matsumoto, e Ichigo, que al último no podía dejarlo solo por allí sin meterse en algún problema, fue muy irónico que antes ella era la que se metía en problemas y el la mantenía vigilada y ahora es ella la que lo tiene que cuidar.

-Desde que volviste, no le has perdido la vista a tu amigo convertido, ¿No crees que deberías dejarlo amarrado por allí?- Dijo Matsumoto con un poco de incomodidad por la presencia de Ichigo dragón, que este solo se la pasaba lo más cerca de Rukia y observando los arboles de cerezo.

-No puedo, desde hace poco se de lo que es capaz si me alejo de él, además de que Ichigo no le gusta estar amarrado, además no quiero volver a experimentar su berrinche por hacerlo, la primera vez me dejo bañada de su asquerosa baba.- Recordando la primera y única vez que lo amarro, mientras que sus compañeras aun miran a Ichigo dragón como un animal.

-Pero Kia-chan este no deja de mirarnos, esos ojos dan miedo y juro que su mirada es con ganas de devorar mi hermosos ser.- A Matsumoto a pesar de creer que es Ichigo le da miedo su apariencia.

-Pero si Rukia-chan es feliz así, está bien, además creo que Kurosaki-san también es feliz.- Dijo Hinamori viendo a Ichigo dragón durmiendo muy cerca de Rukia, mientras que ella sonríe para él.

-Aahh ya veo, con que Kurosaki-san que conocemos está mostrando sus verdaderos sentimientos, deberías aprovechar kia-chan, ahora anda muy cariñoso y no sabes cuándo volverá a ponerse así… si es que alguna vez lo hace.- Ese comentario de Matsumoto dejo tensa a Rukia y sonrojada, eso emociono a sus acompañantes y más si es sobre Rukia Kuchiki.

-De seguro Ichigo siente más que amistad por ti, esos gestos no son normales de un amigo.- Dijo sonriente Hinamori dejando a Rukia mas roja que el cabello de Renji en toda su cara y provocando una risa en sus amigas despertando en el acto a Ichigo dragón que cuando observo el estado de Rukia se acerco mas a ella para ver que le sucede haciendo que Rukia se ponga algo nerviosa.

-Uuuhhh, parece que Kia-chan siente más que amistad por Kurosaki-san, entonces los dejamos solos y que hagas reflexión, vámonos momo-chan, dejemos a la bella y la bestia solos.- Dicho eso Matsumoto y Hinamori abandonaron el lugar dejando a Rukia y a Ichigo solos.

-_Y ahora ¿Qué hare cuando regreses a la normalidad?_- Pensó Rukia refiriéndose a Ichigo, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza y este disfrutando del niño que le daba.

Mientras en otro lugar a las orillas del Runkongai se aparecía una sombra que giraba hacia cualquier lugar que le llamaba la atención, siguió adelante volando, pero cerca del suelo hasta que se topo con un habitante ebrio y cuando vio a la sombra, al principio se asusto el hombre, pero cuando vio su cara, cambio de terror a lujuria, porque vio que era una mujer hermosa de cabello blanco con la piel pálida y de ojos azules como zafiros, el hombre se le acerco a la hermosa mujer para ver que no era una ilusión.

-Hola hermosa… ¿No te gustaría ir a un lugar donde te haga sentir mujer?- El hombre trato de agarrarla de la cintura, pero la mujer le agarro el brazo y le apretó con una gran fuerza y ensartándole sus uñas.

-¡Aaaahhhh! ¡¿Qué haces maltita puta?!- La mujer no respondió cuando el hombre comenzó a sangrar la sangre cambio de todo y el brezo del hombre se estaba haciendo blanco expandiéndose como enfermedad hasta que comenzó a transformares hasta que se convirtió en un hollow haciendo que la mujer viera complacidas su trabajo.

-Todos son iguales, y los que convierto en hollow son basura, ahora lárgate de mi vista.- Dicho eso el hollow se fue y la mujer siguió volando y esta vez se fue al cielo vuelo lento.

-Me han quitado a una de mis mascotas, debo recuperarla y matar a quien me la robo.- Dicho eso se fue a dirección al seireitei con solo un pensamiento, recuperar lo "suyo" y eliminar a los que se interpongan.

En otro lugar, en la biblioteca del seireitei, Ukitake y Kyoraku seguían con su búsqueda de un libro, ya era de noche y ellos no habían encontrado algo.

-Llevamos toda la tarde con esto, y creo que ese libro ya lo habrían sacado.-Dijo cansado el capitán de kimono rosado, mientras seguía en la búsqueda en los libreros.

-Lo sé, pero no podemos abandonar a Kurosaki-san se que allí está la respuesta.- Ukitake siguió con su labor en revisar las partes altas de los librero, mientras un cansado Kyoraku siguió con lo suyo.

Mientras ellos buscaban, alguien entro a la biblioteca, es cucho la conversación de los capitanes y se dirigió al lugar donde se encontraban actualmente Ukitake y Kyoraku, cuando los encontró Kyoraku la reconoció más rápido, una mujer de cabello negro amarrado, de ojos azules con lentes.

-Regrese a la biblioteca a regresar un libro que confundí, y cuando oí su voz quería preguntarle ¿Que está haciendo aquí?- Pregunto la teniente de lentes a su capitán.

-Pues ayudo a Ukitake a buscar un libro que cree que podría solucionar el problema al que esta Kurosaki-san, pero aun no hay progreso a la búsqueda.- Dijo Kyoraku, mientras Nanao observaba hasta donde habían llegado, pero Ukitake observo el libro que andaba en brazos y este reacciono.

-¡Ooohhh! El libro que buscamos tú lo tienes, creí que de verdad se había perdido, gracias teniente Ise- Dijo el capitán de pelo blanco arrebatándole el libro y observarlo si era el que buscaban.

-No te llamamos y aun así encontraste el libreo, gracias Nanao-chan.- Agradeció Kyoraku a su teniente que esta no sabía que sucedía con ellos dos.

-Hay que leer con detalle esta historia, porque seguro esto tiene la respuesta que buscamos para liberar a Kurosaki san de esa naturaleza.- Dicho eso Ukitake, Kyoraku y Nanao abandonaron el lugar para ir a un buen lugar a investigar el contenido de ese libro que tanto esfuerzo lo encontraron.

Media noche en la sociedad de almas, la mujer que salió del bosque volaba a distancia y nadie se percataba de su presencia, hasta que llego a una de las puertas del seireitei, observo la gran puerta, viendo que no podía entrar decidió ir por medio de peones, busco entre la gente del Runkongai y vio a un grupito de ebrio que regresaban de parranda se pozo frente a ellos, hizo un conjuro y a los cuatro los convirtió en uno, haciendo un dragón de cuatro cabezas con caras diferentes y de diez metros de altura.

-Los hombres son inútiles, pero a veces sirven mejor como peones, ¡ahora ve, derriba esa puerta y elimina a los que te estorben!- Ordeno la mujer de cabello blanco, mientras su "peón" avanzo hacia la puerta tacleándola, derribándola en el acto, cosa que activo la alarma del seireitei.

Los shinigamis acudieron a donde sucedió el incidente y se sorprendieron al ver una bestia de cuatro cabezas que a diferencia del primero que llego, este no estaba nada domesticado y es más grande, los shinigamis solo hicieron lo que deben hacer, detener a esta bestia que amenaza al seireitei y comenzó una luche, mientras la mujer paso rápido entre la batalla buscando lo que supuestamente le robaron.

Mientras en el cuartel treceavo Ukitake, Kyoraku, y Nanao estaban habían terminado de leer sin faltar ningún detalle dándoles mejor información de la que esperaban.

-Jamás creí que esto de verdad sucedió, pero creo que Kurosaki-san es la prueba viviente.- Dijo Kyoraku y Nanao le daba la razón a su capitán mientras Ukitake estaba serio por algunos detalles que estaban en la lectura, hasta que la alarma del seireitei se escucho.

-¡Alerta, alerta! ¡Disturbio en la entrada sur del seireitei! ¡Disturbio en la entrada del seireitei! ¡La puerta fue derribada! ¡Todo el personal valla de inmediato!- Los capitanes y la teniente salieron corriendo del cuartel al lugar del alboroto, a la misma velocidad, pero aun seguían con el mismo asunto.

-Y ¿Cómo haremos que le hagan eso a Kurosaki-san? Dudo que alguien haga eso por el.- Cuestiono la teniente, pero los capitanes sabían que está equivocada.

-Nosotros si lo sabemos, nada mas hay que darle el empujón que se necesita.- Dijo el capitán de pelo blanco, y luego se enfocaron en lo actual.

Llegaron al lugar del alboroto a un distancia para observar bien, pero se sorprendieron al ver a una bestia horrenda, enorme que solo hacia caos, pero. Lo más raro es el ¿Cómo llego allí? Pero recordaron el libro y pensaron que tenía algo que ver.

-Nanao-chan y yo nos encargaremos, tu ve y verifica que Rukia-chan no se lo allá encontrado.- Dijo el capitán de sombrero campesino, y Ukitake se va con el shumpo, para encontrar primero a Rukia que a lo que han sospechado.

En otra parte del seireitei Rukia se había levantado de su sueño, pasa salir de su habitación hacia el jardín donde duerme Ichigo, Rukia lo contemplaba mientras dormía y pensaba sobre sus sentimientos que ella misma se ha negado durante un tiempo.

-Cada vez es mas difícil, siempre que pienso en ti espero a que regreses a la normalidad y tener las ganas de abrazarte y no separarme de ti, pero esto no puede ser así, nadie aceptara que estemos juntos, solo espero olvidar este sentimiento antes de que me controle.- dijo la noble Kuchiki, iba a regresar a su habitación sin despertar a Ichigo. Pero se detuvo al percatarse que algo se acercaba y cuando volteo, solo pudo ver un rayo de luz ir hacia ella, pero un segundo después estaba en el jardín de la mansión Kuchiki sostenida de su kimono por la boca de Ichigo.

Rukia vio como su habitación exploto en llamas después que el rayo impactara alertando a los sirvientes de la mansión, llegaron al lugar de los hechos y vieron como una mujer aterrizaba flotando hacia el jardín y observaba detenidamente a Rukia, pero fue interrumpida por los sirvientes de la mansión.

-¡No se mueva mujer, está en propiedad privada!- Exclamo uno de los sirvientes, pero la mujer solo levanto una mano y lanzo una esfera en llama que exploto dejando a los sirvientes heridos e inconscientes.

Rukia observo cómo se deshizo de los sirvientes y también preocupada por la actitud agresiva que estaba tomando Ichigo, pero era de esperarse de alguien protector, pero estaba más de lo que demostró anteriormente, cuando la mujer volteo a verla vio que tenía una cara llena de furia transmitiéndosela solo a ella.

-Así que tú eres la que se llevo a mi mascota, ¡nadie le roba a la bruja del bosque!- Reclamo la bruja de pelo blanco, pero Rukia no se iba a dejar ante alguien que le ha hecho daño a alguien inocente.

-No he robado nada, y no te perdonare por lo que le hiciste a los sirvientes.- Dijo Rukia después de haber sido bajado por Ichigo, pero la bruja seguía echa furia.

-Claro que me has robado, te llevaste de mi dominio a mi mascota que está detrás de ti, devuélvemela y tal vez te haga una muerte piadosa.- Dijo la bruja , pero Rukia no mostraba miedo y no dejaría que se llevaran a Ichigo.

-¡Ichigo no te pertenece, y por lo que dices, tú lo convertiste en eso!- Grito Rukia al saber que la bruja fue quien convirtió a Ichigo en el dragón que ahora es.

-Todo hombre que entre a mi bosque me pertenece, ninguno lo dejo salir y este es muy especial, como para dejarlo ir, y ya que no lo quieres regresar, morirás de la peor forma.- Dicho eso, la bruja hacia un hechizo mientras que en su mano crecía una esfera negra que al terminar de conjurar, lo lanza hacia Rukia, pero es cloqueado por otra energía hecha por Ichigo dragón.

-¿Osas desafiar a tu ama? Con más razón debo eliminar a esa engendra, solo sabe robar lo que no le pertenece y los hombres caen ante ella, ¡Todos son iguales!- Grito la bruja que ahora estaba enloquecida, y no hacía nada más que arrojar esferas de energía hacia Rukia, los cuales los bloqueaba Ichigo dragón para proteger a Rukia.

La bruja no podía hacer nada en contra de la Kuchiki si seguía peleando de esa forma, así que deicidio dejar fuera de combate a Ichigo dragón, cuando vio que tenia la guardia baja le arrojo uno de sus mejores hechizos y le dio en el pierna izquierda de Ichigo dragón dejándolo mal herido y sangrando, cuando Rukia observo eso se enfureció y desenfundo su Zanpakutō que lo encontró entre los arbustos, seguro que después de la explosión callo allí, cuando la libero se preparo para combatir.

-Tienes agallas niña, pero no lograras vencerme y cuando termine contigo seguirá mi mascota por desobedecerme.- Dijo la bruja que ahora estaba rodeada por un aura oscura, mientras que Rukia estaba en guardia y miraba a Ichigo tratando de levantarse pero en vano.

-No dejare que lo toques, Some no mai, Tsukishiro.- Invoco la habilidad de su shikai, creando una columna de hielo en la posición de la bruja, mas esta no se había movido quedando en el largo bloque de hielo.

Pero no Duero mucho, porque el hielo se rompió dejando libre a la bruja y esta estaba con un aura más fuerte que cubría todo su cuerpo haciéndola una silueta oscura.

-Tu poder es inferior, no lograras nada contra mi.- Dijo la peli blanca mientras se fue a atacar a Rukia que esta se defendía con su Zanpakutō y ella sin necesidad de un arma con su aura oscura era suficiente arma, Rukia se dio cuenta de ello cuando vio que debajo de ella el pasto que la toco estaba muerto y quemado.

La batalla seguía igual, e Ichigo dragón no podía levantarse con su pierna lastimada, Rukia hacia lo posible para encontrar un punto débil y cuando la bruja se alejo a suficiente distancia Rukia reaccionó y preparo su Zanpakutō.

-Tsugi no mai, Hakuren- Rukia uso la segunda táctica de su Zanpakutō lanzando cientos de cuchillas de hielo dirigiéndose a la bruja la cual los esquivaba, pero una de ellas logro impactar, solo dañándola un poco en el brazo izquierdo.

-¡AAAHHH! ¡Vas a pagar muy caro!- A pesar de que la bruja es fuerte no acostumbra al dolor corporal enfureciéndola y atacando cuerpo a cuerpo.

La batalla continuaba cada una tacando con sus armas, el aura negra de la bruja contra sode no shirayuki de Rukia, ninguna daba tregua y la bruja alcanzaba dominar mas, Rukia lo sabía, pero no se rendía, aunque no fue suficiente para bloquear un golpe directo de la bruja de pelo blanco que la dejo inconsciente lejos de ella y su Zanpakutō rota, y ahora que esta indefensa la bruja se acercaba para darle el golpe de gracia lento para que sufriera antes de morir.

Mientras que Ichigo dragón estaba tratando de levantarse al ver que Rukia corre peligro, pero no lograba nada aun sangraba mucho por la herida y por un momento se pregunto a si mismo ¿Por qué la protejo? ¿Qué tiene ella que me da ganas de dar mi vida por ella? ¿Por qué siento que es mi deber en la vida protegerla? Cuando reflexiono en su mente vio en un instante miles de imágenes de un muchacho de pelo naranja acompañado de Rukia, momentos felices, momentos tristes, batallando juntos, solo escenas que aparecían esos dos y después todo se volvió oscuro, y entre toda esa oscuridad una silueta blanca se acercaba y hasta que se diviso pudo ver una máscara blanca con unas líneas de color rojo sangre que marcaba desde la mandíbula cruzando los ojos hasta donde termina la máscara y un par de cuernos largos que están inclinados hacia delante.

-Es hora de tu castigo perra, ladrona, no volverás a meterte con mis mascotas y llevártelas usando tus dotes.- Estaba por lanzar un conjuro cuando lo lanzo fue bloqueado por un rayo negro que impidió el paso del ataque.

Muy lejos de allí esta una batalla de shinigamis contra una bestia de cinco cabezas el cual daba mucha pelea a pesar de que lo atacan en gran número, pero fueron interrumpidos cuando vieron de lejos una explosión con un aura negra y roja, pero no Duero mucho y los capitanes y oficiales siguieron con su batalla.

Cuando la bruja vio que Rukia no fue la que evito el ataque busco en sus lados al que lo bloqueo y cuando el humo se disipo pudo ver al Ichigo dragón encarándola frente a frente mientras que el dragón se mantenía delante de la inconsciente Rukia, pero la bruja se sorprendió al ver a Ichigo dragón diferente, ahora llevaba una máscara de hollow que cubre toda su cara con dos cuernos largos y afilados.

-Con que sigues con tu estupidez de proteger a esa mujer, ya veo, si tanto lo deseas, te matarte junto con ella, ¡ese es el destino de todos los hombres!- Grito con furia la bruja pero subestimo a su oponente ya que Ichigo dragón fue más rápido atacando usando su velocidad atacando con sus garras a la bruja que se cubrió con su brazo, pero recibiendo daño, que a pesar de que la bruja allá aumentado su poder, Ichigo dragón tenga más que ella.

-Si así lo quieres, no tendré misericordia contigo.- Dicho eso la bruja concentro todo su poder haciendo que su aura negra se disolviera dejando a la mujer con una armadura negra hecha para una mujer con detalles espectrales y como arma un gran báculo.

Siguieron batallando, Ichigo dragón no cedía a pesar de su poder de la bruja, Ichigo los esquivaba mas por su velocidad , la bruja lanzaba hechizos mas poderosos, no hacían escombro, pero cuando llegaba a impactar lo desintegraba sin dejar rastro, Ichigo dragón lo los esquivaba o los bloqueaba a duras penas cuando alguno amenazaba a Rukia e Ichigo dragón lanzaba rayos negros con rojo sangre que la bruja solo los repelía con su báculo, era una batalla rápida, en la que solo un golpe al punto débil acabaría con uno, pero ambos son muy poderosos como para tenerlo, la bruja e Ichigo dragón dieron una ataque al mismo tiempo creando una gran explosión en el cielo sin dañar lo que allá en el suelo, cuando la bruja se reincorporaba de la nada sale una línea roja que impacta en el pecho de la bruja rompiendo esa parte de la armadura que protegía todo el torso y la espalda de la bruja de cabello blanco dejando solo parte de su vestido, pero la bruja también aprovecho, lanzo una gran pared delgada de su conjuro impactando directamente en la parte derecha de Ichigo dragón atravesando su cara y todo su cuerpo como si lo rebanase en dos, pero no fue así, solo hizo una gran cortada por todo donde cruzo ese hechizo dejando en malas condiciones a Ichigo dragón y su máscara de hollow estaba desasiéndose, pero aun podía hacer un último ataque de cero.

La bruja al ver que estaba preparando un ataque se posiciona para esquivarlo, pero algo llamo su atención y para cuando volteo pudo ver a Rukia despierta con su Zanpakutō en la mano posicionada para hacer algo.

-¡San no mai, Shirafune!- Uso la tercera habilidad de su Zanpakutō lanzando una onda fría chocando en las piernas de la bruja, primero cortándolas con el frio y luego congelándolas hasta su contra dejando sin oportunidad a la bruja.

Cuando se le congelaron las piernas y no tenia forma de salir, volteo a ver a Ichigo dragón que le lanzo un cero muy poderoso que impacto a todo su pecho hasta la cabeza desintegrándola dolo el lado que tuvo contacto con el cero.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHaaaaaaaahhhhhh!- Es escucho un grito escalofriante en todo el seireitei que era la de la bruja como un lamento o sufrimiento mientras el resto de su cuerpo se desvanecía como un hollow eliminado sin dejar rastro.

Cuando la bruja desapareció Ichigo dragón se dejo caer por las graves heridas que le causo la batalla y el resto de su máscara desapareció, cerro sus ojos de color ámbar, Rukia se preocupo ante ese acto y se fue cojeando hasta llegar a Ichigo para ver que estaba bien o curarlo de sus heridas. Uso su kido para sanarlo pero no sanaba rápido, le faltaba energía para hacerlo bien, quiso ir por ayuda, pero no podía dejar solo a Ichigo, opto por usar el kido que podía para sanarlo y esperar la ayuda mientras lo mantenía.

-Vamos, tu puedes, no te rindas ahora, has estado en peores situaciones.- Rogaba Rukia porque no se rindiera, pero no despertaba.

Rukia aun le tenía fe y sabia que saldrían de esta, pero sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al ver que Ichigo estaba brillando, eso no le gusto a la Kuchiki, solo se alarmo ante este acto, lo abrazo lo más fuerte que podía tratando de aferrarse a él, sabía que eso podría ser señal de que se estaba muriendo y sus partículas espirituales se dispersarían.

-¡No puedes irte, aun no es tu hora! ¡Por favor no te rindas, quiero que regreses conmigo!- Grito Rukia con esperanza de que lo escuchara Ichigo y le diera fuerzas de seguir viviendo, pero como no r3espondia uso su último recurso.

-¡No te vayas por favor! ¡Aun no te he dicho la verdad! ¡Ichigo yo…! ¡TE AMO! No te vayas…- Susurro lo último mientras lloraba en el rostro de Ichigo, para después besarlo en parte de su cara.

Mientras izo eso, el cuerpo de dragón soltaba algunas partículas espirituales, pero no todas, lo que estaba unido se transformaba, cambiando de forma, mientras que Rukia aun no soltaba su beso las partículas espirituales unidas terminaron su transformación, dejando de brillar se podía apreciar a Rukia besando los labios de Ichigo, ambos con los ojos cerrados, ninguno quería soltarse, pero la necesidad los obligo, se separaron lentamente, cuando Rukia abrió los ojos, pudo ver que Ichigo volvió a ser el que era antes, y este abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a una Rukia sonriéndole.

-Rukia ¿Cómo llegue aquí?- Pregunto Ichigo, que al parecer no recordó nada de lo que vivió como dragón, pero no le importo nada a Rukia, sin más ni menos, lo abrazo muy feliz de que Ichigo sigue siendo el mismo.

-Idiota… volviste.- Dijo la Kuchiki muy feliz y con algunas lagrimas pasando sus mejillas, cuando Ichigo observo a su alrededor, vio que estaba en la mansión Kuchiki y allí estaban los capitanes Ukitake y Kyoraku ayudando a los sirvientes a levantarse, y aun no se había soltado del abrazo de Rukia.

Después de todos los problemas en el seireitei, Rukia les conto lo sucedido en la misión a su capitán, sobre la bruja y sus razones aparentes por las que convirtió a los oficiales que entraron al bosque en dragones, como los llamo ella.

-Kuchiki-san nosotros además de Kurotsuchi taicho, nosotros también hicimos nuestra investigación, lo que le sucedió a Kurosaki-san fue muy parecido a un relato que leíamos Kyoraku y yo cuando éramos jóvenes, se llamaba la bruja de la neblina, según ella fue una doncella que también hacia encantamientos maravillosos, pero cuando se caso, su esposo le fue infiel con otra mujer, y lo castigo maldiciéndolo a ser como una bestia el resto de su vida haciendo daños, cuando ella fue acusada, se fue al bosque de la neblina, y todo aquí hombre que entraba no salía, y según algunos lograron volver a la normalidad de una forma muy pura, y en ese caso fue para Kurosaki san, no llegamos a decirte Kuchiki-san porque teníamos que evitar que mataran al otro el cual tuvo que regresar a la normalidad de la forma de Kurotsuchi taicho y no fue muy agradable.- Termino su relato a los jóvenes que Rukia ya sabía que hizo y volteo para que nadie notara su sonrojo, pero Ichigo no tenía idea que se refería con "puro" para que el regresara al normalidad.

Ya era hora de partir al mundo real, y el capitán Ukitake estaba allí para despedirlos, pero antes de irse Ichigo detuvo al capitán antes de que abriera la puerta de senkaimon.

-Perdone Ukitake-san, pero aun tengo una duda acerca de su relato.- Ichigo aun no entendía a que se refirió Ukitake, y este no se negó a recibir la pregunta.

-¿A qué se refería con regresar a la normalidad de una forma muy pura?- Pregunto de forma inocente, Rukia bajo la vista, ya que sabe a qué se refiere ll pregunta, pero Ukitake prefirió dar otra respuesta.

-¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a Kuchiki-san? Ella es la que no hizo que volvieras a la normalidad.- Declaro el capitán de pelo blanco, señalando a la Kuchiki e Ichigo no se quedaría con la duda así que recurrió con Rukia.

-Rukia ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?- Pregunto a la Kuchiki, que esta tenia la mirada al suelo y jugaba con sus dedos de las manos.

-Etto… yo… lo que hice fue… que probaras mis labios.- Declaro Rukia mientras que Ichigo se sorprendió por tal declaración que no se esperaba.

-¡Que hiciste que…! Mmm.- Fue interrumpido por un beso de Rukia que segundos después se separo de él pero este no se recuperaba del shock.

-¡Si quieres saber más a fondo tendrás que alcanzarme descerebrado!- Grito Rukia que paso el portal que ya había sido abierto, mientras que Ichigo reacciono de inmediato.

-¡Hey vuelve aquí enana!- Grito Kurosaki persiguiendo a Rukia por el portal donde regresarían a karakura, mientras que el capitán Ukitake los observaba como una pareja de enamorados.

-Ah la juventud- Dijo el capitán de pelo blanco mientras se retiraba a su escuadrón y las puertas del senkaimon se cerraban.

FIN

**¿Qué les pareció? Me llevo casi dos meses y medio realizar este one-shot y no pensé hacerlo tan largo, y tengo otro proyecto en mente pero eso lo veré luego que aun no se me ocurre como iniciarlo.**

**PD: ¿notaron que cuando Ichigo es dragón, solo cuando Rukia se refiere a él en la narración dice "Ichigo" y con otros se refiere a "Ichigo dragón"? eso lo tome por la parte de Rukia que siente por Ichigo, entre ellos siempre se han dicho por sus nombre y no creo que Rukia le diga de otra manera si sabe que es Ichigo.**

**¡DEJEN REVIEWS! ^_^**

**Ghost fuera…**


End file.
